Switched
by genuinebeauty
Summary: What happens when Tohru and Kyo switch places? Tohru's mind is suddenly stuck in Kyo's body. Kyo's mind is suddenly stuck in Tohru's. How will they cope? Can they over come each other's challenges?
1. Chapter 1

The birds chipping in the air like a morning wake up song, and the light reflecting through her eyelids caused Tohru to awaken slowly from her slumber. Eyes a blur after opening her eyelids, she blinked repeatedly until the vision became clear. Creasing her eyebrows, concern changed her features. Sitting up, her eyes scanned the room. _This is...Kyo room. How'd I end up here? _

Lifting her hands, she rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times, assuming she was dreaming. _I'm really in his room. _Her features abruptly changed to panic, questions rushing through her mind like a flood. _Did I faint? Am I sick? Why am I in Kyo-kun's room? _Quickly swinging her legs over the bed, she trotted out of the room. _If I slept in his room...where did Kyo sleep? _She thought worriedly, and rushed down the stairs.

She found something she did not expect. It appeared to be a clone sitting down at the table with Yuki and Shigure. Mouth agape, eyes widened, Tohru fell completely silent. Within a few seconds, she panicked.

Yuki turned a gaze to the awakened figure with a glare. Obviously he wasn't happy to see her. "What are you freaking out about, stupid cat?" Yuki found it quite strange that Kyo would spazz out like that. In fact, he never saw Kyo spazz out, only Tohru.

Body frozen, Tohru felt hurt by those words. _Stupid cat? Why would Yuki call me a stupid cat? But I'm not a cat! Is he referring that to me, because I love the cat? Yuki would never call me something like that! _The onigiri thought in disbelief. Within a few seconds, her eyes began to water. "Yuki...why...why?" She could barely get the words out. He had always been protective of her. He'd never talk to her that way...or so she thought.

Tohru's other figure on the other hand sat their stunned, afraid, and annoyed at the same time. The 'female' wasted no time. Quickly getting to her feet, he forcefully grabbed 'Tohru's' hand, and ran into the bathroom.

When Tohru saw her reflection in the mirror, she jumped back, completely speechless. Her figure looked just liked Kyo's! No! It was exactly Kyo's! Mouth open to speak, but nothing escaped her lips. "I...I...I..." turning to her figure she spoke, "You... Who...are you?" She asked, her voice shaking with bewilderment and fear.

"Tohru? Is it you?" Kyo asked. "It's me, Kyo."

"Kyo?" Tohru asked, and looked at her reflection in the mirror once more with a sorrowful expression. "T...this can't be!"

"Somehow we switched places!" Kyo said angrily. He had never been so angry. He knew that if they stayed like this, Tohru would have to face the challenges he did. He doubted she'd survive! Especially with the way Yuki treated him. Of course there's graduation day nearing... _I can't let that happen to her! _Kyo thought with his hand in the shape of a fist. _I'd rather be locked up forever than it happening to Tohru! _

"This isn't that bad, Kyo." Tohru admitted, biting her lip. Kyo, in her body, looked at his figure in disbelief. Somehow Tohru always managed to find a pleasant outlook in almost all situations. This did, but it didn't surprise him at the same time.

Before Tohru continued her answer a pause hung in the air. "I know I probably can't imagine what it's like for you to be cursed. Now I will." Closing Kyo's eyelids, she realized her wish had come true. She balanced the positive and negative side of it.

The last thing Kyo wanted Tohru to feel was what it's like to be cursed. Kyo caused her body to sigh. "Tohru...I..." He ceased himself for a moment. If he told her that, it might be saying too much about his feelings. "You don't want to know what it's like to be cursed. We have to figure out how to get back!" He demanded, angrily.

Tohru winced inside Kyo's body, because this upset him. When she wished it, she didn't think it would actually happen. "I..." Blush covered his cheeks. "I...wished it. I didn't think it would actually happen! I'm sorry Kyo! I wished it in a star! If we wish tonight on a star, we should turn back." She explained to him, much to her embarrassment. Guilt filled her because of his anger. _I wished I would have ceased to think how he'd feel if it happened! I didn't think he'd end up as me! _

Kyo released a second sigh in her body. He didn't understand it. A blush painted her features. _Why the hell would she want to be me? _He wouldn't dare ask her. It was too personal. At least, he wouldn't confront her about it just yet. He had enough time as it is trying to figure out why she wants to spend time with him, now she wanted to switch bodies? _I don't know what she was thinking! She could get herself into a lot of trouble! _His mind scolded her, but knew it would only upset her if he talked to her that way. He had to find another way to say it. "You can get into a lot of trouble you know...by being me."

She knew that Kyo was right. _Maybe it's better this way. If it happens to Kyo...and he ever does end up getting confined, maybe I should be the one to get locked up? _She thought as she boldly declared it in her mind. If she could take place of anyone whether it was Kyo or not to save the family the pain of bearing the curse, she would.

"We'll have to wait tonight." Kyo said, running his fingers through her hair. _This is what her hair feels like. _How he wanted to for a long time. Now that he had the chance, she wasn't in her own body!


	2. Swtiched Chapter 2

Finally, here's another chapter for you guys! Sorry about the wait. I'm focusing on other things in life now. This is somewhat of a confusing story to write. I have to figure out how to address Kyo and Tohru...in one another's body! Any suggestions are helpful. Thank you for your comments! This seems to be my most popular story thus far. I have more in mind. I know this is short, but I want to enjoy giving you guys cliffhangers. ;) If you haven't yet, please check out my Anime/Manga/Furuba role-play board! http/www.animeengraving. More characters are needed! http/www.animeengraving. stood back a couple feet away from the two. He was usually near Tohru when they walked to school. If anything, he'd stand on the other side of her. He didn't want to be near Kyo after the way he treated him. Who knew when Kyo would start a fight? Walking somewhat behind them, he eyed the two. Both of them were quite and Kyo seemed...nervous. _It's as though...their personalities switched! _Yuki thought, but shook his head in disbelief. The thought of Kyo being in Tohru's body disgusted him and made him feel sick to his stomach.

"You two are acting strange today. Did something happen?" Yuki asked curiously. He didn't want to admit it, but sometimes-even Kyo became a concern to him. If he had to, he'd rather die then to admit this feeling to anyone, but it was rare when he felt this way.

He looked at Kyo closely and he stuttered. The way Kyo moved sickened him because he acted... gentle in a sense. He wasn't that same violent Kyo he knew.

Kyo and Tohru exchanged glances, but didn't say anything.

"That's it!" Yuki said, looking at Kyo. "Is it a fight you want?" Normally Yuki wasn't the initiative to start a fight, but he couldn't take it anymore. "Something must have hit your head today, and I'm going to knock your senses right back into you!" He threatened only making Tohru nervous. Kyo's next movement shocked Yuki. He became nervous and hid behind Tohru. "Look at you! Hiding behind Tohru!" He watched in amazement as Kyo spazzed out. It only frustrated him more. "Stop hiding behind Tohru! I'll give you the fight you want!" He said, grabbing Kyo by the arm.

As Yuki forcefully pulled Kyo by the arm, Kyo tried to get away, but couldn't. Instantly, she fell into tears. Tohru tried to keep them back, but she didn't like Yuki threatening her this way. She knew it was directed toward Kyo, but now...she really knew what it felt like. She knew what the conflict between the two felt like...at least a better glance of it for she did not know them as children...where it all started. "P...please. S...stop." Tohru forced out through Kyo's lips...lips trembling with fear.

Yuki wasn't about to bow down to him. He didn't realize the two had switched bodies. He couldn't stand Kyo's behavior. Tohru caused Kyo's eyes to widen when Yuki lifted a fist to hit him.

_Yuki, it's me! _Tohru silently prayed. She wanted to say it out loud, but she was good at keeping secrets.

"No!" Yuki heard Tohru yell as she grabbed his arm from hitting Kyo...that was actually Tohru. He wasn't surprised by Tohru's bravery. She had seen him stepped in for her friends before, including him, but was surprised at the same time. Yuki had never seen her interfere with any of the fights he had with Kyo. She was probably too afraid to step in. _Why now suddenly? _

When Yuki looked back at Tohru, he was astounded, because he had never seen her look angry like this before with him. It made him feel guilty inside. In fact, he had never seen her get angry at all. This was the first, but, it's almost like, it wasn't her behind it. This wasn't her. _She's standing right here in front of me. It has to be her. _He had a loss of words.

"Let's get to school." He heard Tohru say as she let go of his arm...slowly. Yuki had never heard her sound this firm in front of someone before.

When he looked back at Kyo, he looked at him for a few seconds, and then turned his head away. He couldn't stand looking at Yuki like that, including Tohru. _I wonder if they're sick? I hope that by the time schools over, they'll be themselves again. School. I don't know if I even want to know what it's going to be like with them at school acting like this. _


End file.
